


Anidar {Nesting}

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidando, Beso(s), Cuddling, Doy por sentado que sabéis que es fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Historia Corta, Kissing, M/M, Me encanta esto de traducir hasta los tags, Nesting, New ship unlocked!, Pedido, Y ahora mis tags, abrazos, gaysuperherostories, historiasdesuperhéroesgay, mucho fluff, request, significa pelusa awwwww, super fluff, ¡Nuevo ship desbloqueado!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Traducción de"Nesting"porKatastrophi.Anónimo envió: Sam y Clint tomándose en serio la expresión “Birdbros” {hermanos pájaro} y haciendo “nidos” y asustando al resto del equipo cuando se dejan caer desde un lugar random gritando “cawcaw motherfuckers” o algo así.





	Anidar {Nesting}

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615408) by [Katastrophi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi). 



> Es un pedido que Katastrophi recibió hace un tiempo, yo solo traduzco.  
> Está cruzado con [GaySuperheroStories](http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com/).
> 
> No dejéis de leer el original si podéis, and so many thanks to Katastrophi for allow me to translate it!!
> 
> I hope you like it!!

“Anidar”.

Ese era el nombre para lo que ocurría tras largas misiones en la Torre de los Vengadores. Todos, de algún modo, habían encontrado un lugar que juzgaban suficientemente cómodo y donde se dejaban caer. Natasha, Steve y Bucky se habían dado cuenta de que entrenar ayudaba y que se sentían más a gusto en las esquinas tras una larga misión. Su amigo a su lado y sin forma alguna de que alguien les tomase por sorpresa; era lo perfecto para una buena siesta.

¿Clint? Nada mejor que el más suave, cálido revoltijo de mantas en el que tirarse. Tenía unas mantas concretas con olor a vainilla solo para cuando tenía una misión dura.

En la vigilia de una misión en particular, había caído de cara en la pila de sus mantas y había escuchado un quejido salir de ahí. Sus alarmas habían estallado en su cabeza pero Sam salió del montón saludando gentilmente. —Hey, esta pila es realmente calentita y tú has clavado en mi espalda tu codo. Eres cálido, por favor, no te vayas.

Escuchado en ese tono, Clint no podía sacarse de allí a sí mismo ni aunque lo hubiera querido. Ninguno de ellos discutió jamás el abrazarse, era siempre un simple acuerdo silencioso. Clint y Sam se abrazaban fuertemente, el “falcón” satisfecho enterrado contra el pecho del otro.

Desde entonces, se sentía simplemente natural que se atrajesen uno hacia el otro tras difíciles misiones. Las mantas sencillamente ya no parecían tener cabida alrededor de uno de ellos sin el otro. La esencia de vainilla combinada con el almizcle de la colonia de Sam era el olor de la seguridad ahora. Con su nariz contra la clavícula de Sam y el profundo calor arropándose sobre él tras mientras eliminaba su agotamiento, Clint sabía que estaba realmente en casa.

Tras un tiempo, la pila de mantas simplemente se volvió un accesorio en la Torre Vengadores. Era cariñosamente llamada “el nido de pájaros”. Sam y Clint congeniaron excelentemente y realmente su compañerismo sacó lo mejor del otro. Sus caricias y toques afectivos parecían estar al borde de esa línea de afecto platónico y gestos románticos más que un acróbata en la cuerda floja. Nadie en realidad les cuestionaba, encontrando a los dos hombres mucho más a gusto y felices con el velar de su nido.

Los juegos y bromas juguetonas entre ambos evolucionaron progresivamente en pasar más tiempo juntos que separados. Sam entrenaba feliz con Clint, dándole al arquero una apropiada vista de pájaro de la sala de simulaciones. Disfrutaban una generosa cantidad de felicidad lanzándose en “ataques sorpresa” contra el otro. Conocían sus límites a pesar de todo; el PTSD {trastorno por estrés postraumático} era algo sagrado y se debía respetar.

Era el final de una extenuante misión alrededor de un año después de que las cosas se hubieran asentado alrededor de ellos. Clint había recibido un fuerte disparo en el hombro. Estaba más preocupado por su habilidad para disparar que en desangrarse. Sam sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo cuando le vio a golpear el suelo tiñendo la nieve de rojo.

Despertando en la enfermería de la Torre, Clint se encontró a sí mismo cubierto en el más increíble olor a vainilla mezclado con el de la piel de su persona favorita. Fuertes brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura, con cuidado de no presionar su herida vendada. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sam. Su audífono estaba en el soporte médico.

Sam, que estaba aún aprendiendo ASL {Lenguaje de Signos Americano} pero le iba bastante bien, trató de explicarse al otro hombre. —Tenía mucho miedo de perderte.

Clint respondió, haciendo la seña de su apodo para el otro. Era una S con el signo de volar. Se acercó a Sam, haciendo señas lentamente para asegurarse que el otro podía entenderlo.

—Estoy aquí; estoy en casa. Contigo. Pensé que no te vería de nuevo.

Sam se presionó contra el lado bueno de Clint, sonrojado y sonriente. Hizo señas tímidamente. —Te quiero.

Clint estaba demasiado ocupado besando al ex-soldado para responderle. Sam se daba cuenta, vaya. Sabía que había encontrado su hogar en su pequeño nido de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> No es muy largo pero gracias a él he descubierto un nuevo ship para mi colección XD.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad vuestras lecturas!


End file.
